


Improvise

by ren_makoto



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Kink, M/M, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-29
Updated: 2011-11-29
Packaged: 2018-04-26 08:30:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4997893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ren_makoto/pseuds/ren_makoto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm not young anymore, Harry."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Improvise

**Author's Note:**

> When I first posted this story, I got flames. Ha, ha. Flames are funny.

Harry was sprawled over a rough wooden table, legs agape and body drenched in sweat. The robe that had been tossed beneath his body had fallen to the floor long ago. With his mouth wide open and his glasses askew, he looked debauched—used and soiled.

The man thrusting at a slow, pounding pace between his creamy thighs was his godfather. Sirius Black's shaggy hair fell around his neck in damp snarls. His wiry frame was almost mechanical in how it moved, precisely slamming again and again against and into the boy.

Harry bit his lip, gasped, and cried out in turns. Sometimes he attempted to say a name, but nothing but those high, shocked noises made it past his swollen lips.

Sirius sniffed around Harry's neck, licked at the sweaty skin he found there, and held on tighter to Harry's narrow hips. His hard cock slapped against his belly as he was taken so hard that the skin of his ass was being abraded away by the table. His hands moved spastically across Sirius' back, clawing and grasping in desperation.

Finally, a strained, gargling sound came from Harry followed by a whispered, "Sirius…"

Sirius bit down on his neck in reply and growled. Harry was a tight vice around his cock and each jerk of Harry's body was explosive, squeezing and milking the come out of him. Buried deep inside Harry's well-lubed entrance, Sirius' cock was leaking, hard, hot, and ready.

"'M gonna," Sirius began, but it was too difficult to finish the sentence when stars were exploding before his eyes. He tried to wiggle free, to yank his cock out of Harry before the inevitable, but Harry tightened his legs around his waist and even lifted his weakened hands to hold his ass, hold him inside.

Sirius pulled back to look Harry in the eye. What he saw there made him curse and then it was all happening too fast as his whole essence seemed to squeeze from every corner of his body down into his cock and then out with force into Harry. Again and again the spasms shook him, pushing his cock in and in and in harder as he came deep inside his godson.

Harry's eyes closed and a loud, wordless stream of sounds came from his mouth as each stream of come bathed his insides. It was wet and made him want to squirm, and then hot slick was leaking out of him and he did squirm, clench around that softening length.

Sirius gasped, collapsed on top of him and then shifted so that he popped free of Harry's hole. Harry's entire body shuddered and then he was petting down Sirius' wet back, feeling the bones rise and fall with his labored breathing.

When Sirius was calmer, Harry whispered, "Up." Shakily they rose to their feet and it took all of Harry's remaining strength to gently lower them together onto the robes pooled on the cold floor.

Harry rolled so that he was straddling Sirius' hips. Sirius' eyes traveled down Harry's youthful chest. One dark eyebrow lifted when he came to rest on Harry's groin where his cock was still hard.

Eyes still locked, Harry rocked once, twice.

Even knowing it for the lost cause it was, Sirius was tempted.

"Want another go?"

"Mmmmm," Harry answered and began rocking in earnest.

"I'm not young anymore, Harry."

Harry grabbed his hand and brought it down between his legs, beneath his balls and back to his wet hole.

"Improvise," he whispered.


End file.
